I'll Always Think of You...
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: Anakin and Amidala return to Tatooine to rescue Shmi from slavery.
1. Mission Objective in Target

  
I'll Always Think of You.....  
  
Part One  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
  
The snow floated to the ground silently. It made me feel like I was all alone. But I knew that would never be true as long as I had Amidala,  
the love of my life. I know that every man says this at least once in their life but I mean it with all my heart. I knew I loved her when I saw  
her for the first time in Watto's workshop.  
  
She was dressed in peasant clothes as to keep a low profile. She was supposedly a young handmaiden back then. But I knew that she   
was much more. Padmè, as she called herself, later revealed herself to be Queen Amidala of the Naboo. Her chief handmaiden, Sabè  
had been impersonating her since the Trade Federation had decided to invade Naboo.  
  
It brings me back to the first time she indirecting to me that she cared about me. I had just made her a small pendant so she could   
remember me by. Needless to she replied that she would always have me and I her. That is when my childhood crush on the Queen   
began. After she had sucessfully gained back control of our planet we had to say a hurtful goodbye to each other.   
  
I was still morning over the death of Qui-Gon and I really didn't pay much attention to her after the funeral. Such a mistake..as I think   
back on it now. I should have then maybe we would have keep in contact over the next few years. The new few years were all about  
training to be a Jedi, I never had much contact with Amidala.  
  
  
We sent one or two holo's in the first year, then over a peroid of many months we both gave up either recording or writing to each other.  
It was near my 19th birthday when Obi-Wan and I were requested to go to Naboo to join in the 10th Anniversary of the win over  
the Trade Federation. Naboo was much the same than when I had been there ten years before expect their technology was far  
more advanced.   
  
When I first caught sight of Amidala it took my breath away, she had been a mere teenage girl when I saw her last, now she was a full  
grown women of 24. Her long chocolate coloured hair was done up in a very elaborate hairstyle, typical of her to make a big entrance.  
I was wearing my traditional Jedi robes and looked as boring and un-exciting as usual. Amidala's gaze immediately fell over Obi-Wan  
who walked in front of me.  
  
They talked for a few seconds and she turned to me. She gave me a questioning look and then I did something daring. I approached her  
and carefully whispered in her ear, "Are you an angel?" She jumped back half in shock, half in suprise I think. The surprise part was   
correct since I was no longer a little boy. I had grown taller and towered over her small frame. My hair was cut into the traditional padawan  
hairstyle and I wore a sly grin.  
  
  
Later that night I went to her room and we talked and exchanged many holo pictures and memories. That's when our bond started to  
grow strong again. My heart ached when I wasn't near her. Finally on the last night before I was to return to the Jedi Temple she   
kissed me and told me of her feelings. I told her my love for her would never die and that I would be back to marry her. I never  
went back on my promises so as soon as I reached Knighthood. I visited Naboo and proposed to her of which she accepted immediately.  
  
Our wedding was in the Summer amongst the beauty of the hillside of Naboo. It was a small cermony only friends and family were allowed  
to go. My mother, the one I had left on Tatooine, was not invited. I sent a message to Tatooine asking her to come. But she never replied.  
Surely, she would of heard about a headstrong young Queen Amidala marrying a very cheeky Jedi named Anakin Skywalker.  
  
I think that's why my heart still aches. I haven't seen her in almost fiffteen years. I want to go back and find her, ask her to come back  
to Naboo with me. Tell her that my dreams have been accomplished. Have her near me always so I know that's she's safe. Is my  
love for her clouding my judgement? I can see why Jedi are taken away from their family so early. I fear that my mother is not   
safe that she died a long time ago, alone and lonely.   
  
  
I haven't told Ami, any of this but somehow she always seems to know. She's my other half, my soulmate of course she would know   
if something was wrong with me. I look outside the window of my bedroom to see children playing in the snow, their mothers standing  
a few meters away laughing and enjoying each others company.   
  
That's how it should be. Something moves from behind me. I turn around to see Amidala looking at me as if to say, Are you alright Ani?  
"Hey Ani, what's up?" She asked as she looked carefully over my shoulder at the children and their mothers playing in the snow. She smiled  
understandly. I looked towards the floor not daring to answer her.  
  
She bent down in front of me and clasp my hands. "Are you missing your mother again?" She asked softly. I nodded. "Oh Ani," She replied  
as she pulled me into a big hug. "Hey, I gotta breath you know," I joke. Amidala carefully touched my cheek and seemed to be deep in   
thought for moment. "I was talking with Obi-Wan and Master Yoda earlier and they think that your first mission as a Knight should be for   
you to go and get your mother and bring her back here."   
  
  
I gasped. I could believe it, they had finally granted me permission. I jumped off my seat, Amidala fell to the ground but I quickly picked  
her up and twirled her around quickly. "I'm going bring my mother back here to live with me..my mother" I shouted at the top of my lungs.   
Amidala laughed and clung to me closely. "Excuse me," Obi-Wan said clearing his throut. I stopped twirling my wife around and faced  
Obi-Wan who was leaning against the doorframe.   
  
"Sorry to interupt Anakin. But we need to decide who is to come with you on this exciting little trip," Obi-Wan added. "I want to go with   
you as always," Amidala spoke. "That might not be wise Ami, it might be dangerous. We can't have the Queen getting hurt," I told  
her. She grumbled, "Come on we're just going to pick up Shmi and then leave. Simple, no danger. Shesh Ani you overeact!" Obi-Wan  
laughed. "And of course I will be going."   
  
I sighed there was just no beating these two. "Ok you two can come, but Ami I insist on two of your handmaidens coming with us.  
We will take the Royal Starship because of it's cloaking abilities. I also suggest that some Royal guards are to come with us,"   
I stated. "I'll go and tell Sabè and Sachè that they will be accompaning me." Obi-Wan laughed yet again and quietly added, "  
Are we taking the kitchen sink with us too?"  
  
  
  
Please review, I really want to see it I should continue this story or just leave it. I promise that if I do continue I will make it much more   
exciting. Here's a clue; it involves Anakin climbing into the seat of a Podracer yet again. No more clues, I can't give away all the storyline.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. From Naboo to Tatooine

  
I'll Always Think of You.....  
  
Part Two  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
  
The Solar System of Naboo speed past us as we entered hyperspace. I liked the Royal Starship, not because of it's attacking  
capabilities but because of it's defense which had saved us on many occasions. I sat on a side seat in the cockpit staring out   
in space through the front porthole.   
  
I realized that I could get a better view of what was out there in the Viewing Room, but I was not prepared to risk leaving these two   
guards to operate this ship even though they had been doing it for years and I knew them well. The man to my left was, Captain  
Lunar. He had been in the service of Padmè for more than 10 years now. He had a wife and two children who lived in Theed, only  
a few blocks away from the Royal Palace.   
  
To my right was a young man who liked to be called by only his nickname 'Freddy' He had only been working here for about three  
years now, but he was already one of the most trusted Royal Pilots, at good one at that. "Sir," Freddy said, "We will be in orbit around   
Tatooine in about an twenty minutes." "Thank you," I answered as I got out of my seat and started to walk down to a lower level of the ship.  
  
I was restless, I couldn't sit down or stand up. It would only be a little bit more than a few hours before I could finally see her, hug her and  
be with her. Will she still recognize me? Do I have to introduce myself? Hey mum it's me Anakin! Yeh that will go down real well.   
Hey Mum, remember me? No It's me Anakin! No too straight forward.  
  
How in the force's name will I tell her of my marriage to Padmè? Of everything that has happened in the past few years? Qui-Gon?  
Past Girlfriends? Not a subject that I would like to talk to her about. My head ached yet again. I stumbled towards the cabnet in the  
kitchen. I looked quickly through a couple of draws before I found the familar wrappings of a pain - killer box.   
  
I know that meditating could easily solve this forsaken headache but at the moment I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to even think  
of trying to clear my mind. I grabbed a glass of cold water from the fridge and slipped two pain killers out of the packet and was about   
to take them when I heard somebody behind me chuckle. Not many people were game enough to laugh at me, so I guessed that it could  
either be Amidala or Obi-Wan.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, taking pain killers I must see this," A women's voice teased. Ok now I know that it's Amidala well that's unless   
Obi-Wan had a sex change without me knowing so. Nah! "Padmè, stop teasing me, you would be like this to if you were finally  
going to see you mother for the first time in years," I exclaimed as I spun around quickly to face her.  
  
"I was only joking, Ani. God, your stress and tension levels must be right up at the moment," Padmè answered. "Yeh something like that!  
I'm just worried, what if Mum is still a slave. How in the force's name are we going to free her?" Padmè laughed, "Being a Queen  
does have it advantages. Surely we can work out something. Anakin calm down, you making me worry now."   
  
Padmè walked behind me and started to massage my shoulders. Just at that moment, all my worries and doubts faded away. Padmè   
had always been good with her hands, I'll give her credit for that. Just as she was about to reach the big stress knot in my shoulder,  
the speaker came on and announced that they were in orbit around my home planet.  
  
They also said that they were awaiting orders from either myself or Padmè. Padmè sighed, "We'll finish this another time, you can be sure   
of that." "I'll look forward to it," I replied. I gave her one of my traditional sly grins and grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the cockpit.  
I reminded myself of that small playful little boy that I had once been. It was good to be home, well around the orbit of my home anyway.  
  
  
  
Sorry it was short but I wanted to devote a whole chapter to the journey there. Please review!   



	3. Destination Home

  
I'll Always Think of You.....  
  
Part Three  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
  
"Ani, Anakin," Amidala yelled waving her hand in front of my face frantically. "Yeh," I answered. "Are you alright? You looked like you  
were off in that dream world of yours," Obi-Wan teased as he looked up from the map he had in his hands. I was tempted   
to poke my tongue out at my master, but I decided to focus on the events at hand.   
  
The three of us sat around a beautifully handcrafted table studying the map of Tatooine which Obi-Wan presently held in his hands.   
"What were we talking about?" I asked. Amidala sat to the left of me, wearing a long blue 'V neck' dress that had many golden  
flowers imprinted on it. Oh, I've never seen that dress before, I'll have to examine it tonight. "I was asking you were do you want to   
land?" She replied. Obi-Wan handed me the map and I looked at it briefly.   
  
There were only a few dots on the map which represented cities, the rest were either mountains or small settlements made by the  
people who did not like to completely live under the rule of the Hutts. I directed my attention to the main city which my mother lived  
in. There seemed to be nothing to stop us landing just outside the city. I pointed to the place which I thought would be the best  
location to land.   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan laughed, Amidala grinned. Huh? What's so funny? "Oh Ani do you realise the spot you just chose is where we landed   
all those years ago," Amidala answered. Oh by the force, I didn't realise. "Wouldn't you say that it just a little more more than   
just a coincidence," Obi-Wan stated. "Maybe," Amidala and I said in unison.   
  
"Oh and I suppose that was a little bit more than just a coincidence too, huh?" I teased. Obi-Wan sighed, "Maybe this time we can   
leave you on this desert rock." "Not a chance," I said as I winked at Obi-Wan. Amidala laughed but quickly put her hand over her   
mouth. Amidala grinned and made her way over to a small communication unit on the wall. "Captain," Amidala spoke into it. "Yes,  
your highness," Captain Lunar's voice said over the com unit.   
  
"We will be landing in ten minutes at these co-ordinates 45622.00326. Have you got that, Captain?" Amidala read. "Yes ma'am,   
as you wish." "Thank you," Amidala answered softly as she cut him off curtly. "I better get to the bridge," I said. Obi-Wan rolled his   
eyes. "Come on, they can do without you for just one landing. They've been trained for this. You know, you may be known as the best   
pilot in this sector and the Naboo system by you are surely the one who stresses the most."  
  
I hate it when Amidala does this to me. She could convince me to do anything she wanted, I loved her that much. She was my   
angel, my shining light amongst the darkness. Amidala grinned at me knowing that she had won already. I grumbled something  
about how women treated me and fortunatly for my sake nobody heard me, I think!   
  
Ooppps, Obi-Wan is looking at me better duck, no too late. He's smiling, mircles do happen. "Better get a away team ready to go with   
you," Obi-Wan suggested. 'I'm one step ahead of you boys. Firstly my two handmaidens and myself who will be dressed in peasant   
clothes and you two. Captain Lunar and a few guards will stay with the ship. Freddy and about eight guards shall accompany   
us," Amidala stated obviously proud of herself.   
  
  
  
"My your highness, you have been busy," I replied. To tease her even more I took her hand and kissed it and bowed in front of her.   
Amidala snatched her hand out of mine. "No kisses for you, my dear man," she replied. I grumbled. "Master Skywalker, we have   
our landing sector in site, do you wish to land the ship yourself?" Freddy's voice said over the communication unit. "No, go right   
ahead. Once you have landed please open the right hatch," I answered.   
  
"Yes, sir." "I better get changed. Excuse me gentlemen," Amidala said as she quickly exited the room. The door closed leaving Obi-Wan  
and myself in a dead silence. "Anakin, I've been meaning to talk to you, but we just haven't had the time lately to have heart to heart  
conversations." I nodded realizing what Obi-Wan was getting at. "Well about your mother, even though I never met her I must tell  
you just in case she's not all you wanted her to be."  
  
Obi-Wan approached me and put his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly jesture. "It been about 14 years now, she might have changed.  
I grant you this she would never forget you. But she might have a different attitude to life now. She might still be a slave, there are so   
many possibilities. Just don't think that she will be exactly as you hoped or dream her to be. Do you understand me?" Obi-Wan was   
right, I left her years ago she might think I'm never coming back.  
  
She might never be who she used to be anymore. "I know, I've been thinking the same thing and your right. I shouldn't expect anything of her."  
Obi-Wan nodded and smiled, "But you must remember whatever happens, Amidala and myself will always be with you, forever  
that I am sure of." I felt like giving Obi-Wan a hug, he had always been like the father I never had. "Thank you," I answered as I embraced  
him.   
  
  
  
"And know this I will always be with you forever," I told him sincerely. Obi-Wan looked at his holo-watch, "Come on or we're going to be  
late." True to Obi-Wan's reminder we were late by the time I was ready and changed, Amidala and the rest of the term were waiting  
quietly outside for me. Wel I tohught they were watching quietly. Amidala could only but stare at the city in the distance. Naboo was   
so different compared to my home-world. Obi-Wan and I were wearing a long cloak as to hide our lightsabers which sat on our hips.   
  
Sabè and Sachè stood beside her in normal clothes. They were too busy wiping the sweat of their hot foreheads. Obi-Wan was behind   
me and was about as late as I was. The guards and their commanding officer, Commander 'Freddy' Jones stood at attention as I   
walked past. I got the impression that the guards seemed to have the utmost respect for me, I was the Queen's husband after all.  
I noticed that the guards and Freddy were all in normal as not to attract attention.   
  
"Everything alright Freddy?" I asked casually. "Yes Sir, the men have never seen this planet and they are very excitied as you can well   
imagine," he answered. "Yes, you are doing a good job, keep it up," I continued speaking to Freddy in barely whisper so Amidala or anybody  
else for that matter could not here me, "Nothing is to happen to my wife or her handmaidens. Do you know what I'm meaning Freddy? Anybody  
comes near them and tries anything smart you have permission to use force if nescessary."  
  
Freddy nodded and turned around to talk to his men. "Ami, ready to go?" I asked. "Let's do it!" She said enthusiastically. Freddy assigned four   
guards to walk in front of us and four behind us. Freddy, himself stood near Amidala. We walked slowly down a large hill that was just outside  
the city. People were everywhere either walking or on a hovercraft. The city had changed there were many more buildings and more people  
from what I saw.   
  
  
  
Sabè and Sachè gasped. Of course they had never seen much of Tatooine on thier last trip. Sachè didn't see any of it, she was left on Naboo to   
deal with the Trade Federation. Amidala's face showed more of interest than fear. "Curosity killed the cat," I reminded her. "I don't care," she   
answered back. Amidala speed towards a nearby cart which sold many bits and bobs. One of the guards at the front looked at me. I shook   
my head.   
  
Amidala giggled as she picked up this little stuffed bunny. It was pink and looked about as old as me. The woman smiled at her. Amidala   
was about to put it down when the woman insisted that she take it. Amidala thanked the woman. Maybe this woman could be of help   
to us. "Excuse me ma'am," I interupted. "Yes," the woman answered.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help us. We are looking for a woman who goes by the name of Shmi Skywalker. Do you know where we   
could find her?" The woman laughed. "Shmi of course. She lives right down there. The same place she has lived for about 20 years now,"  
the woman answered. "Thank you, come along Ami," I said grabbing Amidala as I began to walk towards my old house. My mind   
seemed to remember the way automaticly.   
  
  
  
Everybody else tried to catch up with us, as my pace began to become faster and faster. Finally, my old house was in sight, it looked nearly  
exactly the same. Colour, size, of course it would. "Ani, slow down. Let everybody catch up," Amidala said. I stopped quickly and waited   
for the others to catch up. We gradually all reached the door to my house. It was password protected as always but if Mum hadn't changed   
it in all these years it would be easy to crack.   
  
Amidala signalled for most of the guards to stay outside the door and try not to look like they were military. Three guards including Freddy   
were to come in with us. I was too frightened to press the door buttom but Ami being Ami pushed my finger towards it. The bell rang for a few   
seconds and suddenly stopped as the door slid open.   
  
An older woman in her late forties stood in the doorway. She smiled, "Hello." I would have known my mother anyhwere. Even though her hair   
was now turning grey. I was speechless and could not say a word. Amidala quickly took over for me. "Hello. May we please come in we have  
something to tell you that could not be said out in public," Amidala said.   
  
My mother was a ever-trusting person and let us all in. She looked towards the other guards outside and looked a tiny bit worried like she   
thought she was in trouble. "Please sit down," Mother said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and keep reading the next few chapters. I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP. I wouldn't wanna leave you guys like that   
on the edge of your seats, now would I??   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Optional Freedom

  
I'll Always Think of You.....  
  
Part Four  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
  
My mother stood only a few metres from me, but her attention wasn't focused on me. She chose to look at Amidala who had her two handmaidens  
standing beside her seat. My mother almost looked like she thought she was in trouble. One guard stood at the front door and the other stood at   
the back. Freddy stood next to me and Obi-Wan learnt up against a nearby wall. The room was almost the same as I had seen last, I'm glad  
that nothing much had changed.   
  
"What can I do for you?" Mother asked. Amidala smiled, "It's not what you could do for us it's what we could do for you." Mother looked shocked  
and taken back. "Yes please, go on," she answered. "I have brought somebody from your past with me and they would like to be reunited with you  
again," Amidala told her. Mother frowned. "But I have nobody special from my past, but ---," she stopped in mid-sentence. Tears slipped down   
her face.   
  
Amidala was about to speak but I cut her off, "Mother, please don't cry" Amidala frowned at me, I could tell that she have prefered to explain some   
things before I told her my true identity. Mother gasped. "Ani," She spoke barely in a whisper. "I told you I'd come back for you," I told her. She   
smiled and her face showed it's true age. She nodded and pulled me towards her for a hug."Everybody said that you were going to never come   
back, but I never believed them. Now look at you, your all grown up and quite handsome I must say."   
  
"Aww, mum," I whined, trying to impersonate the voice I used to use when I younger, hoping that it would bring back some good memories.   
"It's amazing some girl hasn't snapped you up already," Mother joked. She didn't know how close to the truth she was. Amidala giggled.   
"Ani, my you haven't introduced me to any of your friends yet," She scolded me. "I was getting to that but I have something to   
tell you," I admitted. How will she take the news that I'm know a Jedi, well Padawan anyway. Obi-Wan thinks that I will become a knight any  
day now.  
  
  
  
"Come on, don't make me wait." I carefully pulled my cloak up to reveal my lightsaber. I lifted the Jedi weapn off the belt on my waist and placed   
it in Mum's hands. "Oh by the force, Ani, your a Jedi now right?" I nodded. Mum suddenly started to cry. "I'm so proud of you. I must remember  
to thank Qui-Gon if I ever see him." A quick tear rolled down my face. Obi-Wan looked away and Amidala's gaze drifted down towards the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Mum asked. I chose not to answer her silently hoping that somebody would take off where I left off. "He died a few days   
after you met him. He was killed by a Sith," Obi-Wan told her. Mum stood up and walked towards Obi-Wan, "And you would be?" "Jedi Knight   
Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon's Padawan." "He's my master the one who trained me," I spoke up. "I'm truely sorry for bringing that subject up,"   
Mother told Obi-Wan. "You didn't know. Don't worry about it," Obi-Wan answered.   
  
Since I had not introduced her to everybody she had decided to do it herself. She walked over to Freddy and smiled at him. "I suppose your a   
Jedi too." Freddy chuckled. "No, I'm Commander Freddy Jones in the Royal Naboo Army under Master Skywalker's command," Freddy answered.  
"Master Skywalker? Ani, there must be things that you are yet to tell me." True there was, since I got married to Amidala the people had voted   
to give me the honourary title of 'Master' for all I had done in the past and in the present.   
  
  
  
  
Mother smiled and I kept quiet. Amidala was next on the list. "And who might this beautiful lady be? I think I remember you, would you have   
been that young handmaiden, Padmè. I think your name was." Amidala smiled, "I was playing the part of a young handmaiden but my real name is   
Queen Amidala of Naboo. Sabè, my chief handmaiden was playing the part of the Queen while I was away. These are two of my handmaidens,   
Lady Sabè, my decoy and Lady Sachè."   
  
"Nice to meet you all especially you Amidala --," Mother was really asking for Ami's full name. Amidala looked towards me and I nodded. "Amidala  
Padmè Skywalker." Mum nearly chocked when she heard the name, she immediately looked back and forth behind Amidala and myself and the   
rings on our fingers. All these years I imagined myself telling mother of my marriage to Ami. In my dream she had reacted differently but  
none of that mattered now.  
  
I stood there with a giant grin on my face. Amidala smiled and took my hand. "Your married to Ani?" Mum asked. "Yes." "Oh my, Anakin. I   
told you to get a girl but a Queen, that's another matter." "We didn't intend to fall in love it just --." "Happened," Amidala answered finishing   
my sentence. "I just can't believe this. Tell me two things. How long have you been married and tell me now do you two have children?" "Umm  
let me think four or five years now and no not yet anyway," Amidala answered. Are those the traditional questions a mother asks her child?  
  
"I'm so proud of you Ani, your everything I hoped you to be. You have everything you will ever need." I shooked my head, "No you mum. We   
want to take you back to Naboo." Say yes, please. You can live like a Queen anything you want you got it..just come back with me.   
Mum frowned and a tears rolled down her cheek, "I can never come with you, I'm not allowed."  
  
  
Sorry if that was short but bare with me. Was it awful?? I know that I didn't really go into to detail. I was trying to focase on other things. I have   
something special in store next chapter. Here some clues to the plot of this story: podracers, gambling, secrets revealed, new characters and   
much more. Stay tuned - LSM   



	5. Secrets Revealed

  
I'll Always Think of You.....  
  
Part Five  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
  
Why wasn't she allowed to come, for force's sake, I'll free her from that life of slavery she has been living for the last twenty - five   
years. "Why?" I asked angerily. Amidala clutched my arm trying to settle my frustration. "Because I know work for Jabba the  
Hutt. I was traded with a few other slaves about a year back." Jabba the Hutt was notoriously known to work his slaves hard   
and sometime even killed them for sport.   
  
This was not going to be pretty. "Maybe we could make a deal with him," Freddy suggested. "It is common knowledge that Jabba  
doesn't make deals. He buys people off bounty hunters and slave dealers and uses them whichever way he wants. I was about five  
when I saw him publicly execute a women and two children because they refused to work for him."   
  
Amidala looked horrified. "But, he wouldn't do that to you would he?" Amidala asked. I nodded and she jumped into my arms scared to death.  
I gently stroked her hair and whispered words of affection to her quietly. Mother sighed. "I still have that transmitter inside of me and   
when he knows that I'm gone he will make it explode, killing me."  
  
Freddy stepped forward and cleared his voice, "Your highnesses, it is clearly not safe here. You should return to Naboo immediately."  
Mother nodded, agreeing with the commander. "NO!" Amidala yelled, "I shall not leave this place unless Shmi is with us." I smiled   
at my little angel as she pulled herself from my embrace and faced Freddy. "I want you to contact the ship and ask them to contact   
one of my handmaidens on Naboo we may need miltary support."  
  
  
  
"Don't you think we're jumping the gun a bit, Amidala," Obi-Wan asked. "It's just a precaution," She answered. Suddenly as if a   
lightbulb appeared on top of my head; I had an idea to get my mother back. It was all coming together. Come on Anakin this   
is Tatooine and what do the population like to do best..gamble in other words gambling is their favourite sport well that and   
podracing.   
  
Of course, why didn't it come to me sooner. I can free my mother and be back on Naboo in less than a week. Well that's if I win..  
I was too busy caught up in my thoughts to notice that Mother had asked me a question. Amidala looked at me strangely trying  
to sense what I was thinking. I carefully blocked her probe quickly. "Anakin, what crazy thing are you thinking of doing now?" Obi-Wan  
asked.  
  
That man knew me too well. "What do people of this planet love doing the most?" I asked them trying to explain to them my new  
plan which was still forming in my head. "Gambling," Mother answered. I nodded, "Ani, what are you getting at, nothing dangerous  
I hope," Ami asked. "Other than that?" I stated. We all fell silent until Sache suddenly spoke up, "Podracing!"  
  
  
  
"Exactly. I'll go to Jabba and offer him a deal that he cannot refuse. His best pilot against me in a podracer battle --." "NO! Ani no,  
you know the risks," Amidala yelled. "It'll be worth it in the end. As I was saying if I win I get Mother if I lose he gets me and the  
Royal Starship. I can't lose." Amidala marched up to me and stood right in front of me, staring into my eyes.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, I said no and I mean it," She turned to Shmi, "I'm sorry but I've got something or someone else to think about  
and Anakin is not losing his life or becoming a slave. NEVER! You hear me, Anakin" I sighed and gently tried to pull Amidala into a hug.   
  
She pulled away as tears started flowing down her cheeks. She started to sob uncontrolably and ran out of the room towards my  
room locking the door as she went. Obi-Wan grumbled. Sabe on the other hand walked right up to me and pointed her finger  
right in front of my face. "How could you ever even suggest that? Now look what you've done. She doesn't need this added   
stress and you know it."   
  
I felt guilty. Mother looked me straight in the eye. She was confused as ever; I'd have to explain the situation to her later. Sabe and   
Sache tapped on my door and it opened slowly to let them in. I rushed towards the door and tried to stop it from closely. But Amidala  
forcefully slammed it in my face.   
  
  
  
I sighed and began to walk out of the small house leaving Freddy without any orders and Mother without an explaination. I went to  
my favourite spot on the roof of a old abandoned building which amazily was still standing. I put my head between my hands and  
kicked myself on how stupid I had been!   
  
There were other ways to save mother and I had to jump in and go for the most stupidest option possible. "Ani," my mother's voice   
said from behind me. "Mum, I don't know what to do? I want to free you and then I want not to cause Ami pain." Mother put her hand on   
my shoulder, "What does your heart tell you to do?" I sighed.  
  
"It's confused, I'm confused. Mum, I have something to tell you about Amidala. Something that will explain everything that you   
have heard." She nodded and gently put her hand on mine. Say it Ani, Say it damn you..damn myself. "Mum I don't know how   
this will come out but Amidala's pregnant!"  
  
  
I hope Amidala's reaction to Anakin getting in a podracer again was alright? I really didn't know how it would come out. Please  
Review and make sure you read my other Star Wars fics. - LSM  
  
  



	6. Dealing with the Republic

  
I'll Always Think of You.....  
  
Part Five  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
"Oh Ani, what wonderful news! You must be pleased," Mum replied excitely. I nodded, not bothering to even answer her. My mind   
was one other things one of those things had a name, Amidala. I would have to go and apologize. I could not live with myself otherwise.   
She had been through alot these past few years. The Clone Wars had, had their affect of her.  
  
Naboo was one of the only planets who had separate laws than the Republic and the rest of the Senate. Amidala had made it that   
way prefering not to get caught up in the rebuilding of the Republic. After the Clone Wars, I was proclaimed a hero throughtout the  
galaxy. My face appeared on every holo, every billboard anything you could think of.   
  
The Jedi Council even recognized my so called bravery by having a celebration one which Amidala wasn't allowed to attend. Though  
I had not been Knighted none of that mattered once I was able to return to Amidala and Naboo. While I was away, she has sucessfully  
managed to shut Naboo off from the rest of the galaxy.  
  
  
  
She had also formed an army which was quite large considering the relative size of the planet and it's population. Nobody was willing   
to go up against Naboo and it's system of planets. Many of the planets which circled around the Naboo system lay in fear of their   
neighbour. It only intensified, when I married Amidala.  
  
Imagine, The Saviour Queen of Naboo marries the Hero of the Clone Wars. The perfect dream couple who had gone through hell  
before finally finding love in each other. I forced her to open herself and her planet up to the rest of civilisation. The Senate welcomed  
her warm hands of security.   
  
She gained many allies and yet if she had chosen the Senate would have bowed before her, in complete agreement with her every   
decision. But no, she wanted a husband and a family not a political career as Supreme Chancellor. When she found out she was   
pregnant, she could not stop jumping up and down.   
  
Rejoicing in every single moment of morning sickness, talking to her stomach every night in hopes that our child would hear her words  
of love. Her eyes sparkled with some new light, that had not been there a few years ago. Something had changed within her, a new  
hope had formed in her subconscious.  
  
  
  
Even I have changed, I admit it. I had always protected her, put her safety first over my own. But now it wasn't only her life that would be in  
danger if would be the life of my child. I never wanted to see Amidala crawl into that dark hole I had dug her out of. Nobody should suffer  
like that, alone and in silence.   
  
"Ani, what are you thinking about?" I sighed and chuckled softly. "Mum in all these years have you ever heard my name mentioned?" "A  
few times but basically you were mainly called 'The Hero of the Clone Wars.' I heard that a Queen Amidala had married some Jedi but  
I never thought that that would have been you."   
  
"Master Skywalker huh? You must have earned a name for yourself." I blushed a bright red colour. "Does the Naboo public know about   
Padme's pregnancy?" Mum asked using Amidala's handmaiden name. I shook my head, "To dangerous at the moment, many people   
still want her dead."   
  
  
  
"What about you? I understand that your not to popular throughtout the black market." I chuckled, "You know to much, Mum. Who told you   
all this?" Mum shrugged, "Obi-Wan, Freddy, Sabe, Eirtae and some of your guards." I smiled and looked up at the beautiful sunset. The   
twin suns of Tatooine settled safely below the horizon and darkness overtook the small outer rim planet.   
  
"What's Naboo like?" Mum asked. I jumped never expecting her to be so straight forward with her questions. "It's beautiful, though there   
are many cities now and the population has increased. The planets is still mostly forest and jungles though. The Naboo are a very cultural  
people and take their religion and beliefs very seriously."  
  
"I like to think that we do too!" "Mum, answer me this who was my father?" Mum sighed, she was obviously hoping that I would not bring   
this subject up. "Anakin, you have no father. You could say that the force created you. I was seeing nobody at the time of your conception.   
One day, I went to the healers and found out I was pregnant. I had no idea how this happened. But I have learned to accept that you were  
just meant to be like many other things in life."  
  
  
  
I knew this to be true somehow. My father was as I considered Obi-Wan. He had taken me, trained me, cared for me, everything a father   
should have done. But searched for an answer to the question of my father by using the force. Maybe as mother said, the force is my father  
it gave me life and it will also give it's son death.   
  
"Thank you, I just needed to know." Mum nodded. I sensed the approach of one of my party members, I didn't move. "Jedi Skywalker,"  
Amdiala's voice stated coldly. Mum got up and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I think you two need some time along. I shall see you later."  
I nodded and continued to stare up into the night's sky.   
  
Amidala sat a few centimetres away from me, we didn't talk but rather sat in silence. "I've been thinking..," we both said in unison. Amidala   
laughed softly. Her sweet laughter was music to my ears especially when she was trying to make it sound sexy. She was teasing me, hoping  
that I would reach out and grab her forcefully like I had done so many times before.   
  
The problem was that it was working. "I was going to come and see you...but I got sidetracked," I stated trying not to look at her angelic face  
or more importantly into those exotic brown eyes of hers. "Ani, please forgive me. I know that I shouldn't have ever reacted like that after all   
you were only thinking of freeing your mother. I want you to continue with you plan."  
  
  
  
What was she thinking? Did she realize what she was saying yes too? "But -," I started. "Hey what did I tell you before no buts. But I'll only   
let you do this on two conditions. Condition Number One: You be careful and don't get yourself killed out there. Condition Number Two: You   
hold me right now."  
  
I grinned sheepishly. "I think I can manage both of you conditions." I carefully put my right hand around her waist and pulled her closer towards   
me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I watched as her hands drifted automatically almost protectively to her stomach.  
I reached my hand down and placed it on her upper stomach. She was only about two months pregnant and hadn't even started to show yet.   
  
But I could still sense the life...no wait lives growing within her. I quickly pulled my hand away from her stomach in shock. She sat up and looked  
at me. "What's wrong? What did you sense?" I stroked her chocolate coloured hair with my other hand and smiled evily. I felt like a little child  
that knew of something that their parents did not.   
  
  
  
"Our children..are fine don't worry, love." Amidala sighed not fully realizing what I had just said. "Our..what?" She yelled. I swear that she would   
have woken up most of the neighbour's. "Our children...a boy and a girl. Twins!" Amidala covered her mouth with her hand and thought for a   
few seconds before replying.  
  
"The Skywalker Twins." She had a sort of dreamy look in her eyes that I had seen only once before at our wedding day. "The Skywalker's ride   
again." Amidala slapped me on the arm playfully. She lowered herself onto my lap, with her hands placed on her stomach and started to drift off   
into a deep sleep. I pushed the hair out of her face and watched the beauty that was my wife sleep.  
  
  
*Author's P.O.V *  
  
Shmi Skywalker smiled from her place behind a nearby pole which barely managed to shield her from her son's gaze. She sighed realizing that   
Anakin being a Jedi probably meant that he could sense her presence anyway. So what was the use of hiding? Tomorrow they would put Anakin's   
Pod-racer idea into action.  
  
That meant confronting the bad tempered Jabba the Hutt. Shmi reminded herself of the old saying, 'The Force is strong with this one.' The force  
was incrediably strong with her son, Qui-Gon had told her that much. She knew that somehow, without her knowing it the force would be with   
them tomorrow.   
  
  
I feel the conflict within you, reviewers. Let go of your hatred and tell me if you liked this chapter!! LOL...A little mis-guided ROTJ line there. Please  
Review and the next chapter should be out very soon. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed so far - LSM 


	7. Jabba the Slime Ball Mission

  
I'll Always Think of You.....  
  
Part Seven  
  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
  
  
  
"I'm not to sure about the plan," Amidala admitted. She was sitting cross-legged on a wooden chair, her hand was done up in a simple  
braid that was nearly exactly the same as it had been all those years ago. Maybe she was trying to put me at ease by reminding me of  
old memories. Those old memories included my childhood, oh how short it had been.  
  
Once I got to the Jedi Temple and began my lessons with Obi-Wan everything changed, I was forced to grow up. My childhood habits   
disappeared in the first few months. My childhood jokes changed into small pranks or little comments here and there. But overall, I became  
a polite, handsome, quite reserved young man.   
  
Everything Obi-Wan had hoped for. I never thought of disobeying the Jedi council until I meet up with Amidala. I was forced to bend the Jedi  
rules a bit so we could be together. Ok, ok, bend isn't the correct word for what really happened. More like break, I nearly got kicked out of   
the temple once.  
  
  
I was fortune that Obi-Wan saved me from the trouble I had gotten myself into. The Council agreed to bend the ancient rules of the Jedi to a   
certain extent. Which meant I could marry Amidala but I had to follow certain rules. Thankfully those certain rules never got in the way of  
my relationship with Ami.   
  
I watched Amidala shifted her legs so that so sat in an almost Genie position. I had tried that before and everytime I did that I found it uncomfortable.  
How can she stand it. My mind drifted from the conversation to the battleground the Clone Wars. The screaming and the terror that still haunted my  
dreams. I remember walking over the bodies of families.  
  
I passed a women, she had light brown hair and bore a look of horror on her pale face. She had a deep blaster wound in her side. She must of  
died instantly. A man, her husband lay beside her. He too had been shot by a blaster. My gaze fell upon the blaster in his hand. He'd shot himself.   
Oh by the force. This was a peaceful planet nobody was more peaceful and gentle than the population of Alpha Prime.   
  
  
  
What those people had been through. To make it worse nearby their bodies were two young children, two girls. They lay motionless and silent.   
But what puzzled me was that they has a bright smiles plastered across their small faces. They were dead all of them. Nearly the whole  
planets population lay on the ground.   
  
There was blood everywhere you looked. You could not miss the sight of bright red liquid that trickled off the dead bodies. I felt like crying but   
no, I would give nobody the satisfaction of knowing that they had mentally hurt me. The Clone Wars were a disaster, I hope that nobody   
had to experience anything like that ever again.   
  
"What makes you think that?" I heard Obi-Wan ask. Amidala snatched the last piece of apple pie off the crystal plate in the middle of the table.   
I wasn't like everybody would have thought it to steal it for her, but as they say she was eating for two. "No guards..," She then made a snickering  
noise as she continued to take bite after bite of that piece of pie.   
  
  
  
"Come on, this plan is dangerous enough without any guards. Ok let me get this you and Anakin, casually walk into Jabba's palace, wave a polite   
hello to everybody and then sweetly ask one of the most known criminals in this sector if his best pilot would like to go up against Anakin in a   
podracer battle in exchange for his mother and then walk out of there unharmed. Oh get real!"  
  
Moodswings! Force I hate them. "That's not exactly right, Ami," I answered. Amidala mumbled something that seemed to faintly resemble the words  
'might as well be' I chuckled. She shot me a quick glare that told me 'Shut up, I'm running this show.' I slumped back in the chair letting her take   
charge. Nobody had the authority to overule her but me.  
  
But I was enjoying myself to much to stop the fun rolling. "As I was saying, Five guards will be positioned outside Jabba's Palace. Obi-Wan and Anakin   
are to infiltrate the inside. Then Anakin is to prepose his terms to Jabba and then to put it nicely 'haul his Jedi butt out of there'. Over to you Master   
Skywalker." I chuckled and stood up slowing bowing as I went. "Thank you your highness. Now getting down to the deal."  
  
  
  
Ok, the final touches on the 'Jabba the slime ball mission' as Amidala has called it, had been completed. Amidala, her handmaidens and a few   
guards were to stay with her at mum's house. Mum of course, would have to go to work as usual as if nothing usual was happening. The rest of  
the guards, myself and Obi-Wan were to proceed to Jabba's Palace.   
  
Obi-Wan and I would force open the giant door of the Palace. The guards were then to remain outside preventing anybody entering or leaving the  
palace. Their only orders were shoot to stun and haul butt once I commanded them to. Other than that they were free to do what they wished, sit  
down and play cards if it pleased them.  
  
But knowing Freddy and his guards they would be at attention throughtout the whole mission. Obi-Wan on the other hand was to stand the main  
hallway of Jabba's Palace watching and waiting for anybody that may disturb my talk with Jabba. What was I supposed to do? Walk calming into   
the main chambers of the palace and start up a conversation with that over-grown slug.   
  
  
  
Undoubtly there would be other people in the room but I was to make sure that none of the moved a muscle. Here were the terms that I was going  
to prepose to Jabba.   
  
If I win the podrace: I get mother and safe passage off the dust ball of a planet.   
If I lose: He gets me and the Royal Starship.   
  
I didn't particularly feel like becoming Jabba's slave for the rest of my life. But the question that plagued my mind was who would Jabba get to   
race me? That is if he agreed to the terms. How could he not? After all, it was a pretty good deal by all standards. After that happened we   
were to set a date which Mum supposed would be next week because it was the Grand Championships Weekend.  
  
Next objective, get out of the palace alive which was easier said than done. Your probably thinking that I sound dead against this plan. No not really  
this is how I get my courage up enough to do stupid things like this. Through jokes and thinking of the worst possible situation. "Master Anakin,  
ready to go?"   
  
"Yes, let's do it!"  
  
  
Please Review! I need feedback. Is this fic starting to get interesting or what??   



End file.
